La ultima gran batalla revela
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: La gran batalla final ha llegado, el "nivel jefe final" estaba aquí, ¿nuestros héroes estarán listos para lo que pasa después?


Era otro día en París como cualquier otro día. Ha amanecido, la mañana pasó normalmente, luego otro ataque de akuma, hecho que todos ya se habían acostumbrado a esos hasta el punto que la mayoría ya ni siquiera gritaban asustados. Eso es como ahora, en la noche joven Marinette estaba sentada en su silla de su escritorio trabajando en su tarea, era viernes, pero había planeado que por primera vez la haría antes de que sea muy tarde y al terminar haciéndola domingo en la noche.

"ahhh... estos problemas de física son de lo peor"  
"vamos Marinette, tú puedes hacerlo"-dijo Tikki  
Marinette suspiro-"lo sé, Tikki es sólo que casi... no, todos los días hay ataques de akumas Chat y yo tenemos suerte si es una sola, pero últimamente es al menos dos por día"  
"lo sé, Mari, eso también me esta absorbiendo un montón"

Marinette estaba por responder, cuando otra vez un grito es escuchado.

Marinette se queja-"vámonos, Tikki transfórmame"

Con eso Ladybug, estaba corriendo otra vez ese día, en los techos de París buscando la fuente de lo que debería ser otra akuma, una vez se las arregla en encontrar donde el ataque es, Chat Noir se le une.

"Encantado de verte, m'lady"-saludo Chat con su saludo de dos dedos  
"¿dónde está el akuma, Chat?"  
"aún no lo sé, acabo de llegar así como tú"  
"Finalmente! estamos cara a cara, Ladybug y Chat Noir"-dice una voz que aparentemente acaba de aparecer desde el frente de ellos  
"Hawk Moth?!"-Ladybug y Chat Noir dicen a la vez  
"En efecto, soy Hawk Moth, como podrán ver, he usado mi última akuma, y ahora tengo más que suficiente con ustedes niños jugando alrededor, sabía que si sólo empezaba a destruir la ciudad ustedes vendrían a mi trampa"-se ríe maniacamente  
"así que es por eso... tú..."  
"M'lady, es la hora, ¿verdad?"  
"sí, chaton"

con eso los tres portadores de miraculous comienzan lo que será la última batalla, la pelea que definirá el futuro de la ciudad, y las posibilidades estaban bajo a sólo dos; una donde nuestros héroes ganan y pacíficamente contienen a quien sea que esté detrás de la máscara, o donde el mal detrás todo gana y usa un infinitivo poder que tanto deseaba para lo que sea que sean sus verdaderos planes, dejando una ciudad en sus manos malvadas.

La batalla estaba yendo tan horrible como ellos esperan, habían tenido que usar sus poderes casi a la vez, corriendo contra el tiempo, menos de un minuto en su contra y sus miraculous estaban sonando cada vez más fuerte y fuerte, pero además parecía que finalmente Hawk Moth estaba perdiendo, se las arreglaron para pelear y ponerlo contra una pared.

"Se acabó tu tiempo Hawk Moth"-dijo Ladybug  
"no... no puede ser... estaba taaaan cerca"  
"Ahora, aquí Ladybug"-dijo Chat después de que finalmente se las arregló para agarrar su miraculous lejos de él y como tradición se lo lanzó a Ladybug quién lo atrapó sin problemas y con eso una luz morada lo cubrió y reveló  
"ahh"-Ladybug dijo con sorpresa-"no puede ser posible"  
"por qué... tú"-dijo Chat una vez que lo vio otra vez

Con un quejido Gabriel Agreste estaba ahora en el piso en el mismo sitio donde una vez estuvo quien todos creían era una persona mala, Hawk Moth, y junto a él estaba una pequeña criatura con la forma de una polilla que sólo Ladybug y Chat Noir sabían que debería de ser la polilla kwami que obviamente estaba controlado por él y además exhausto como los otros dos kwamis muy pronto a ser descubiertos.

Un gran cantidad de reporteros que estaban en la escena todo el tiempo a respetable distancia, una vez Gabriel estaba siendo tomado ellos se empezaron a estar cerca liderados por la policía y por supuesto el teniente Roger. Entre ellos estaba también Alya y por primera vez Ladybug estaba agradecida que ella se quedará atrás con el resto de reporteros y no metiéndose en el medio para tener una mejor vista de la batalla como normalmente hace.

Otro beep a la vez fue escuchado y antes que sea muy tarde, Ladybug tomó su lucky charm y lanzó al aire con eso el daño físico causado en la batalla estaba siendo reparado como siempre y una cosa que ninguno había considerado hasta un último beep de dos miraculous fueron escuchados y una mezcla de luces en el aire fueron presentes, era una mezcla de rojo, rosado, verde y negro.

"esto es, seguidores, finalmente no sólo hemos descubierto que el malvado villano no era otro que el famoso diseñador de modas, Gabriel Agreste pero iremos a saber quiénes están detrás de las máscaras de nuestros héroes"-dijo Alya enfocándolos  
"Chat..."-dijo Marinette quién no estaba mirándolo-"no estaba esperando esto, ya sabes"  
Adrien gasp-"Mari?"  
"..."-voltea a míralo finalmente-"A-Adrien?"  
"hey...hola..."  
"no puede ser... todo este tiempo y eras tú"-dijo Alya  
"oh Alya...lo siento"  
"más te vale...todo este tiempo"-apaga su celular y voltea a mirar a Adrien-"y tú..."-vio como Adrien no estaba prestando atención pero viendo en dirección donde su padre estaba-"ohh... lo siento, dude"  
"jah, ¿cómo no vi venir eso..."-dijo Adrien  
"A-Adrien... lo siento"  
"hey, ¿qué es eso?"-dijo Alya y apuntó donde Nooroo  
"oh verdad, Ch-Adrien, deberíamos..."-nota que Adrien no se ha movido de su sitio-"yo tomaré eso"  
"¿qué es esa criatura...ahhh Ladybug?"-dijo el teniente Roger cuando Marinette se acercó a recoger a Nooroo  
Marinette suspira-"es algo que debería de estar en nuestra protección, no se preocupe"

Con eso Marinette cogió a Nooroo del piso y regreso donde Adrien y Alya seguían parados sin moverse, especialmente Adrien, hasta que más reporteros se acercaron y comenzaron a hacer múltiples preguntas como hey, Chat/Adrien alguna vez habías sospechado de las acciones de tu padre, conocían sus identidades, tu padres sabían, Ladybug/Marinette. Y así más, era claro que los reporteros hicieron sus tareas descubriendo su nombre, porque todos los demás podrían reconocer el joven modelo Adrien Agreste. Tomó un montón de autocontrol para Marinette y un poco de fuerza para tomar a Adrien y Alya lejos y arreglar esconderse antes de ir de vuelta a su casa.

"está bien, la costa está libre..."-dijo Alya después de un rato de estar escondidos detrás de una columna  
"Adrien..."-dijo Marinette justo antes de abrazarlo y hacerlo reaccionar  
"...estaré bien"-dijo Adrien  
"oh vamos... Agreste lo entiendo, tu propio padre era el chico malo detrás de todo este desastre, pero hey sigues siendo el gran Chat Noir, ¿verdad?"  
"bueno..."-comenzó a hablar Marinette y miró a su bolso para ver a los dos kwamis que ella tenía y el miraculous de la polilla que estaba ahí  
"¿qué? no me digas que la razón por la cual ustedes dos no han saltado de vuelta a los techos y correr de aquí es por qué... oh no, eso no puede estar pasando o puede?"  
"ah? no, no, noooo... es sólo que... nuestra magia, yeah eso nuestra magia necesita recargar después de usar nuestros poderes especiales"  
"ohhhh... verdad, verdad... me estaba olvidando de ese detalle... eso es lo que siempre tú solías decir cuando habías usado tu poder y necesitabas más tiempo peleando akumas..."  
"yeah, eso... Alya..."-mira a Adrien-"estoy preocupada"  
"sabes... quizás... de verdad deberías de ir a tu casa..."-Marinette la miró con una mirada confundida-"sólo déjame terminar..."-Alya suspira-"bueno, sabes, ahora todos saben"-espera a que Marinette le confirme con la cabeza-"y eso incluye tus padres, ¿verdad?"-otra vez espera por la confirmación para continuar-"bueno, sé que ellos entenderán y te dejarán hablar con él, ¿verdad? digo, creo que la única persona que podría entender su situación debería de ser tú... y ahora que lo pienso..."-se acerca a Marinette y comienza a susurrar-"ahora, te veo más relajada, es porque él ha sido tu compañero todo este tiempo... y ya sabes que... él te ama"-se ríe y le guiñe  
"Alya...pero bueno..."-Marinette se sonroja-"ayuda ese hecho... ya sabes... saber que él ha sido mi gatito tonto"-sonríe  
"gatito tonto?"  
"¿Qué? no lo conoces cuando él estaba con todas las puns de gatos... todo Chat..."  
"así, algo como tú? ya sabes... no torpe y demás"  
"oh calla"  
"jeje... hey, mis puns son tan sólo fuuuurfectas"  
"arghh... no me digas gatito que ahora voy a tener que soportar tus bromas como civil también"  
"pero te encantan"-Adrien sonrió después de eso  
"oh my... ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro jajaja"-Alya empezó a reírse  
"Alya"-se sonrojó  
"pero my lady"-guiño-"eso es lo que te estaba diciendo todo el tiempo...princesa"  
"...vamos a mi casa, gato tonto"  
"como desees... y te lo dije"-guiño  
"¿qué quieres decir, Adrien?"-comenzó a caminar para ser seguida por Adrien y Alya  
"bueno..."-se acerca a Marinette-"no te dije o te dije sobre las posibilidades de que nos conozcamos fuera del disfraz?"  
"ohhh..."  
"ahora"-se sonrojó-"Mari"  
"ah?"-también se sonrojó  
"me preguntaba... bueno... no lo sé de verdad"-alcanza la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se la rasca-"pero... no me odias... ¿verdad?"  
"¿Qué?!"-se tapa la boca por un segundo-"¿qué te hace pensar eso?"  
"bueno... actuabas un poco diferente cuando era Adrien... a cuando era Chat... ya sabes, antes..."  
"oh yeah... eso... ayuda saber que tú eres Chat... en realidad... yo...yo..."  
"¿qué?"-su voz estaba un poco triste  
"te rechazaba como Chat... porque-mi-corazón-te-pertenece"-le respondió de una  
"¿qué?"  
Marinette suspira, mira a Alya por algo de apoyo que fue dado con pulgares arriba y finalmente tomó un profundo respiro-"Te amo, Adrien"-mira a un lado-"y tú sólo amas mi lado ladybug... así que..."  
"¿qué?... eso no es verdad..."  
"ah?"-voltea para encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada  
"quiero decir..."-está sonrojado y mira al otro lado-"empecé a sentir algo por ti... como Mari...pero se sentía tan mal...porque ya sabía que mi corazón le pertenece a... bueno ti"-la mira en los ojos nuevamente  
"¿de verdad?"-Adrien no le responde sólo asiente con la cabeza-"oh...bueno..."  
"pero a ti no te gusta Chat, es eso, ¿verdad?"-dice Adrien y voltea lejos de su mirada  
"no..."-Adrien pone una cara triste-"como tú, yo también me sentía mal"-Adrien voltea a verla otra vez-"estaba comenzando a pensar que tú y tus tontas puns no son tan malas... y bueno... me gustas como Chat también"-una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su cara  
"estoy contento de escuchar eso, my lady"-le besa la parte de atrás de la mano  
"awwww..."-comienza diciendo Alya-"tanto como odio interrumpir... ya llegamos..."  
"yeah"-los dos adolescentes dijeron a la vez

De ahí los tres de ellos se metieron en la panadería casa, ahí los padres de Marinette la estaban esperándola, la abrazaron fuerte, después de un momento, se movieron donde Adrien estaba parado y también lo abrazaron fuerte, haciéndole sentir mejor.

"estamos alegres que ustedes dos están bien, un montón de molestos reporteros estaban aquí hasta hace no mucho"-dijo Sabine  
"yeah, nos obligó a cerrar, pero eso no importa, tuve que decirles que se vayan o llamaría a la policía"-dijo Tom  
"gracias papá, mamá...pero... no están decepcionarlos?"  
"¿por qué, deberíamos?... estamos orgullosos de los dos"-dijo Tom  
"ah? dos...pero..."-Adrien estaba mirando al piso  
"Adrien..."-dijo Marinette  
"hey, chica...no dijiste que necesitabas obtener energía de vuelta para tus miraculous o algo... hey espera un segundo"  
"ah?"  
"nunca me dijiste que diablos era esa pequeña criatura que tomaste de..."-miró a Adrien  
"está bien, Alya... puedes decirlo..."-miró a Marinette-"ahh… Mari... debería también..."  
"oh verdad...¿qué es lo que necesitas?"  
"esto puede sonar algo extraño pero... no tendrás camembert, ¿verdad?"  
"camembert?...espera...si esa es la razón esa vez contra Mr. pigeon tú le preguntaste al mayor por eso?"  
"yeah?"  
"ok, chica... explica por favor...por favor? no recuerdo nada con ese tipo de queso durante cualquier momento"  
Marinette suspira, abre su bolso para mirar adentro y con una asentada de cabeza-"supongo como Adrien diría que ahora que el gato está fuera de la bolsa"-Adrien sonríe escuchándola decir eso-"y teniendo la aprobación supongo que debería de explicarlo, ¿verdad?"  
"¿es verdad?"-Adrien básicamente preguntó a su bolsillo  
"bueno"-Plagg sale a la vista-"ya no me importa, pero estoy exhausto, ¿puedo tener mi queso ahora?"  
"Plagg... al menos espera que Marinette termine de explicar sobre ti y..."-voltea a mirar a Marinette  
"Tikki"-y Tikki también sale a la vista-"esta es Tikki y ese es..."  
"Plagg"-dijo Adrien  
"estos son Kwamis y los responsables de nuestros poderes"-terminó Marinette  
"wow"-dijo Alya-"así que, esa gigantesca mariquita y pequeño gatito? son kwamis y esos te dan el poder de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¿verdad?"  
"yeah..."  
"entonces... cómo...¿por qué los miraculous?"  
"supongo que yo puedo responder eso"-dijo Tikki  
"y habla... por supuesto... si ese pequeño gato lo hizo... ¿por qué no me sorprende nada más"-Tikki se ríe suave  
"mamá, ¿puedo tener algunas galletas para Tikki por favor? y algo de queso?"-mirando a Plagg  
"gracias"-dijo Plagg con un tono un poco sarcástico-"estaba empezando a pensar que me estaban olvidando"  
"Plagg nadie podría... créeme"-dijo Adrien  
"¿es él siempre así?"  
"no tienes ni idea, Mari... ni idea"  
"jeje...está bien...traeré algunos bocaditos para todos... ¿por qué no mientras tanto toman asiento"-dijo Sabine y con ella, su esposo fueron de vuelta a la cocina por snacks.  
"yeah"-dijo Alya mientras se sentaba en el sofá  
"hey..."-Marinette dijo mientras sacaba a Nooroo de su bolso-"¿qué hay de ti?"  
Nooroo comenzaba a despertar-"ah? ¿dónde estoy? ¿quién eres? ¿Tikki, Plagg?"-miraba alrededor  
"espera"-Marinette miró a Tikki-"¿ustedes se conocen entre sí?"-Adrien también miró a Plagg con una expresión de pregunta en su cara  
"yo lo hago, soy Nooroo y ahora mismo, estoy asumiendo que tú debes de ser Ladybug y tú"-mirando a Adrien-"ohhh tú eres el hijo de esa persona..."  
"espera... ¿me conoces?"-Adrien preguntó-"digo... como su hijo?"  
"tú eres también Chat Noir, ¿verdad?"-Adrien asintió con la cabeza-"y sí, estaba todo el tiempo atrapado, imposible de pedir algo o decir algo...honestamente... me alegra finalmente ser libre...gracias, ambos..."-su estómago rugió-"oh lo siento, mis modales"  
"está bien"-dijo Marinette-"¿te gustan los croissants?"  
"eso debería funcionar, gracias"  
"eso es bueno de escuchar"-apareció Sabine junto a Tom y colocó un plato en la mesa  
"está bien, vamos a aclararnos"-dijo Alya

Y así, entre Marinette y Adrien y algo de ayuda de los kwamis ellos explicaron cómo tienen que recargar, como un kwami se mete en los miraculous y cómo les dan sus poderes y los indestructibles trajes. Después de un largo momento, Alya nota que tan rápido el tiempo ha pasado y era hora para ella de irse a casa, los dupain-chengs le han insistido a Adrien para que se quede al menos esa noche, ellos entendieron que él no quiera regresar a esa casa que se supone que era su hogar, que no se sentía como una y en realidad nunca se sintió como una para él. Así que, Alya se fue a casa, y no después de estar de acuerdo que saldrían mañana, que ella iba a llamar a Nino, y de esa manera podría ser una cita doble si es que ellos querían.

Marinette estaba que se preguntaba qué es lo que todos los demás en el colegio iban a decirles, se rieron después de realizar que Chloe posiblemente iba a ser la primera en hacer una escena, si es que no ha hecho una ya justo después de ver las noticias, sólo porque, ahora estaba claro que su mega "mejor amiga" bueno, no era tanto de eso de amiga en la vida real. Y con eso, Marinette y Adrien se prepararon para dormir. Adrien tuvo que aceptar que le presten algunas ropas viejas del sr. Dupain que tenía en talla pequeña. Sus padres le dejaron que duerma en el cuarto de Marinette en el sofá que estaba allí y la condición que ella se quede en el segundo nivel donde su cama está, toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Alya apareció temprano con Nino quién parecía ser un zombi, porque Alya se aseguró de despertarlo temprano. Ellos se unieron a la familia para desayunar y le presentaron a Nino, Tikki, Plagg y Nooroo. Los tres kwamis estaban comiendo sus galletas, queso y croissants respectivamente. Todo mientras los adolescentes estaban disfrutando su mañana, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo ellos tuvieron un buen descanso, al menos Marinette y Adrien quienes eran los más exhaustos después de su última batalla contra akumas de ayer. Y después del desayuno los cuatro adolescentes salieron a pasar el rato como habían acordado el día anterior y finalmente pero no menos importante, Adrien y Marinette hicieron oficial como una pareja.

El Fin? :D :D

* * *

Bueno no estaba segura sobre el título y no quería ser obvia con este, así que al final decidí ese título... (estaba entre "La última batalla" y "La gran revelación")...  
Esta idea tonta apareció en mi mente una vez hace un tiempo... quizás posiblemente preguntándome qué pasaría cuando ellos venzan a Hawk Moth/Papillon y qué si una inevitable revelación pasa a la vez... así mi mente hizo los honores... ;) ;)

Resumen: La gran batalla final ha llegado, el "nivel jefe final" estaba aquí, ¿nuestros héroes estarán listos para lo que pasa después?  
Versión en Inglés: The last great battle reveal

-:iconanonimadelima: TCC Arisu

* * *

Esa es la descripción encontrada en mi DA  
;) ;)


End file.
